Forum:Ace's Devil fruit
Alright so we know now that Doflamingo has his devil fruit now but what is the point in bringing it back into the story? As we know Blackbeard has found a way to have multiple devil fruits and I think its quite obvious that Luffy will have to atleast gain a second to match him so I think there is a strong chance that he might get Ace's fruit. What do you think? Broganx3 (talk) 19:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Certainly a possibilty im hoping for that as well but most would disagree lol but if he did eat it i think he would be able to the handle it bcs of his enormous haki Honestly, I think Doflamingo and Ace had some sort of connection such that Doflamingo gave Ace the mera mera no mi in the first place. I have no solid evidence, but my suspicions are mainly drawn from Doflamingo's ownership of the devil fruit at the present, and Trafalgar Law's connection with Doflamingo. At some point in the recent chapters, Doflamingo is stated as saving the "heart seat" for Law, which we learn later is some sort of authority position depicted by four seats that resemble the suits of a deck, at its head Doflamingo, the "Joker" of the Deck, aka the only card without a suit. Trafalgar Law's heart seat is just that because of Law's former connection with Doflamingo, as Law's crew is named the "heart pirates". To that extent, I believe that Doflamingo's ownership of Ace's old devilfruit, and the fact that Ace's former pirate crew (before joining Whitebeard) was the "spade pirates" points toward a possible, but unlikely, connection between Ace and Doflamingo. During the whitebeard war at marineford, we see that Doflamingo had no personal grudge against Ace, as when Ace and Luffy are set free Doflamingo even suggests that they not be purseud, as it would be "more fun" (although this is probably Doflamingo's whimsical character at work). Moreover, Doflamingo is known for manipulating assets of the pirate world, be it weapons or devil fruits, especially now that we know about the Smile devil fruits given to Kaidou. So, with this logic, perhaps it is likely that Doflamingo monopolizes certain devil fruits and grows them exclusively, in specific, the mera mera no mi, which would maybe grow again after Ace's death. That said, I still believe that the idea of removing Ace's devil fruit like Blackbeard removed Whitebeard's is far more likely at the present, but we can never be too sure. I still believe that there is SOME connection with Doflamingo and Ace; after all, Ace was properly buried just after Shanks ended the war, and there's no evidence to show that Ace's grave was defiledc so, it might not be all too likely that the fruit was removed, especially since Blackbeard would probably only use the technique of stealing devil fruits for himself, as Blackbeard cut off connections with all other powers (no allies, enemies with the yonkou, obviously enemies of the world government). Still, given a whole two years, anything is possible, especially the idea that Doflamingo and Blackbeard, the two most whimsical antognists of the series, forming some sort of alliance. - SJ It's been stated somewhere that when someone dies their DF is reborn into the nearest fruit. So Ace's grave and body have nothing to do with the fruit anymore Doflamingo simply found the mera mera fruit. I could see it being that Luffy could take on a second fruit and I theorized since Aces death that Luffy will get his fruit. It was said that if you eat a second fruit your body would be ripped apart. Since Luffy is made of rubber maybe he is only of the few people who can take on another fruit. When he eats the Mera Mera his body will try to rip apart but will instead just stretch and will be unable to be destroyed. So I think Luffy will get a second fruit. -Aba1 personally i feel like doflamingo just had a fruit on him during marine ford assuming that df users would die and he was just being smart but that's just me In my opinion I think that Kinemon would eat it. He already has a sword that creates and cuts through fire, the Mera-Mrea no Mi would dramatically increase Kinemon's fighting power and it might just get Kinemon to join the Straw Hats through the rest of their adventure. Dragonlord00X (talk) 00:39, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Kinemon already has a clothes producing DF he cant eat the mera-mera. i agree with luffy, franky needs to eat it...that would be killerbadass! 14:13, March 28, 2013 (UTC)yea My theory is the mera mera no mi is true and they will get it. But the question is who will eat it? I think the dancer of the strawhats will eat it, Violet is my pick. :) - Tobi 11:43pm, April 2, 2013. Luffy won't get the fruit. 09:21, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Fire Blade Zoro Right, I forgot about the clothes fruit. If not Kinemon, then I agree with the others that Luffy would eat it. Seeing that he already has an attack that can make flames and the ability to overcome challenges that regular humans can't overcome like Gear 2nd. Something similar might just happen, he would start out hard for him then he gets used to it. Also it wasn't stated that the rumor of people exploding when they eat devil fruits is true, maybe a weak user just can't use it, but since Luffy has aquired great strength already probably he can take it. Dragonlord00X (talk) 13:30, April 11, 2013 (UTC) It is good if Sanji take the Meramera no mi . It will surely improve his Firekicks I think ussopp will inherit the mera mera , because hes the most unlike person in s.c. Shouldn't this be taken to a blog? I thought that forums were for discussing about the improvement of this wiki and the community. 01:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) My personal guess would be Coby gets the Mera Mera no Mi ReverseMountain (talk) 01:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I can't tell if you're trolling or stupid. 01:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) now, now DP be nice it's a... reasonable guess. @Reversemountain tell us why you believe Coby will end up with the fruit?-- 01:35, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Reasonable? Okay....I guess I can see that because he's Coby's played such a central role so far...in NOTHING. Also, Reverse, fix your sig so we don't have to fix the font size every time we comment after you. 01:47, May 31, 2013 (UTC) well he did become a cpt in the timeskip (or is that considered non cannon?) plus he knows haki and is one of Garp's protoges plus he fought in marineford so that means he was considered one of the elite 01:53, May 31, 2013 (UTC) In the case of the New World and Marine officers, everyone and their mother knows haki. With those criteria, Tsuru, Strawberry, and Maynard all have the same chance that Coby has of getting the fruit. 02:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) look im not saying its going to happen im not even saying its likely, im just saying its more likely then some random person that hasnt been introduced or a tertiary character getting the fruit. now instead of shooting down ideas, may you please tell me if you have an idea who you think is most likely to get the fruit in your opinion? 02:29, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Not Robin, Chopper, Luffy, or Brook. And definitely not Bartolomeo. 02:18, May 31, 2013 (UTC) well duh, but who do you think is most likely TO get the fruit, or do you not have an opinion on the matter? 02:27, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I honestly couldn't caKooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 13:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC)re less. 02:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) so what youre saying is the reason you have been shooting down RM's idea is not because you care but because you felt like it? 02:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I still feel like I have an obligation to call out some of the more idiotic ideas, hopes, and claims. 02:50, May 31, 2013 (UTC) DP: crushing other users faulty ideas since 2009-- 02:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Just one of my many responsibilities. 03:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) DP why comment on a forum you don't care about? Secondly thank you Cpt Canuck. Coby will probably end up with the Mera Mera no Mi because; Luffy is the one who's going to end up with it, once Luffy puts his mind to a goal he never gives up. Now Luffy has to give it to someone, excluding all the bullshit about people gaining two devils fruits (Blackbeard is the only person in history to do this- I don't think Luffy is going to be able to do it on a whim), then of the SH's you have Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Franky. Zoro and Sanji are already powerful enough in my mind, Oda has stated that Usopp is always supposed to be the weakest, Franky loves his ability to swim and that leaves only Nami (who I still think is unlikely). Secondly the Navy is already in Dressrosa its not unimaginable that so is Coby. Coby wants to be an admiral and every Admiral we have met has a DF so he will probably end up with a power. Finally Luffy likes Coby believes he is a good person and probably that he is good inheritor for Ace. So Luffy has the Mera Mera, runs into Coby and gives it to him. ReverseMountain (talk) 23:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) It still sounds too much like wishful thinking to be considered plausible. Besides, it seems that this mission is only being given to high ranking Marine officers. The lowest officer rank we've seen is vice admiral. Also, Coby and Helmeppo are both at hq, so it wouldn't make sense for Sakazuki to give the mission to an admiral, a vice admiral, and a captain. If anything, he'd send either a rear admiral or another vice admiral as the third person. 00:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Giving Coby the mera mera sounds way too absurd to me. It'd be just as logical as giving Shirahoshi a devil fruit. On top of that, Coby's pride would prevent him from eating it, because he'd rather beat Luffy without the help of some fruit rather than beat him with a logia. All in all, though I don't really mind who the fruit goes to, for Coby to eat it would make little to no sense. 13:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Luffy eating it would be probably most likely and would give him more chances to survive if he and Blackbeard clashed. With both having Paramecia and Logia, it'd be nice. If we are going for the hell of it, since someone said Coby might get it, why not let Akainu get it?- The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle Nah, Don Krieg will get it. 17:55, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Don Krieg? plz, it's gonna be Gaimon or George black-- 21:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I think it will go to a new member of the straw hats cause I doubt any current members will eat it. I definitely don't think Luffy will, that would be ridiculous. I am hoping it is Rebecca, but that might change once we see more of her.Skippidy-Bops (talk) 02:14, June 4, 2013 (UTC)